Fear Not
by AlphaWolfOfRed67
Summary: Adam, still feeling a bit skeptical about returning to missions, goes on one with his siblings. An underground facility is on the verge of collapsing but not all his fear has disappeared. Will he be able to overcome getting injured to save his brother, Chase, who desperately finds himself hanging by a thread in a situation he might not make it back from?


A/N: So this is my first Lab Rats Fic. Sorry the chap is short but apparently my stories are 'hard to read'. Major blowout to my confidence but ill try an update when I can. Episode tag- Bro Down I think is the episode.

Expect mistakes, errors, etc, will fix when I can!

* * *

"Are you sure this will even work?" Chase asked from behind the glass, looking a bit skeptical at Mr. Davenport's plan to get Adam to use his Bionics again.

Davenport looked up from he control panel and gave him a confident nod. "It's got to. You need Adam back on the team. He needs to get past this." It was a simple answer but Chase could hear the sigh at the end.

Chase sighed but was ready nonetheless. Truthfully, Adam wasn't Adam without the constant badgering and 'brother toss' routine he done almost daily, much to Chase's irritation. To say he missed being tossed like a rag doll across the room, only to hit the hard floor or wall, would be a lie but he did miss Adam's presence all the same. His brother lightened up the mood with remarks or replies that made zero sense. Seriously, Chase wondered if he even had any brain cells in that odd brain of his. Who thinks dinosaurs lived a million years ago as aliens in disguise just to live as humans later on?

Thinking about that logic gave Chase a headache. He had tried telling Adam dinosaurs were creatures that just happened to inhabit the earth first but somehow his brother came up with, 'Aliens from outer space used things to create them so that they can see through their eyes and spy.' The confusion and sheer shock of how absurd Adam's theory was gave away in his expression. Only Adam could come up with something as impossible as Aliens spying on the earth through dinosaurs.

Mr. Davenport was right. Without Adam, the team was split. Him, Bree and their brother made the perfect one. They all made up for each others weaknesses. Bree, with her super speed could get the upper hand on an enemy that didn't know she was there. Her fast reflexes and cunning ability to appear wherever she wanted gave them the opportunity of surprise. Adam, his brute strength, could get them out of some pretty sticky situations. Like, being stuck inside a wall of cement. An easy obstacle for Adam to get past. Chase was the brains. He could calculate problems, find solutions and come up with great game plans. Together, they were quite the force to be reckoned with. Separate, they were not as strong. Just like they needed each other as a family, they needed one another to complete mission and watch the others backs. It's how it's always been. How THEY always been. A family. A team.

Chase could still taste the bitter flavor of guilt on the tip of his tongue. If he hadn't played that prank on Adam in the first place he wouldn't have the fear of getting hurt. Adam may have super strength but he wasn't indestructible. That was obvious the moment he used his laser beam to burn the rope, only to fall to the floor with a loud 'thump', and standing with his arm bent at an odd angle. Even though Adam made a statement about how he didn't know his arm could do that, Chase didn't feel the usually crude remark, telling his brother it didn't. The normally dumbfounded expression he often got when Adam said something unintelligent was replaced with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. A look of surprise and Chase was completely speechless. Adam's arm was like a flimsy noodle, lifeless and lax. It was bent and didn't look at all normal. How his brother kept a calm demeanor was a mystery. Well, until Chase said he couldn't bend it like that. Then Adam 'Oh'd' before screaming. Whether in Pain or shock, Chase wasn't sure.

Chase looked down at his shoes, suddenly finding them interesting. He had to make it up to Adam. First, he had to convince his brother that being afraid isn't always a good thing. It was normal to have fears but sometimes being too fearful could do more bad than good. Yeah, well if you hadn't broke his arm in the first place he wouldn't have to need a lifes lesson, Chase thought sourly. That little nudge of regret was really starting to get to him. He felt like an awful brother.

Mr. Davenport looked up again, his eyes landed on him. He could feel his gaze but he kept his undivided attention on his black and white sneakers. "Chase? What's wrong?" Davenport asked a little concerned by the blank stare Chase gave his shoes.

Chase was silent a moment. He didn't want to answer, to say that it was his fault Adam freaked from his own shadow. Saying it was alot different than thinking it because speaking it out loud meant it was real. That, whatever small part of him that tried to deny that it was his fault got over-voiced by the words said but he knew the blame laid on him. Fidgeting, Chase looked up and met his fathers eyes. That's what they have grown to love him as. A father. He knew he could trust Davenport with anything.

Chase let out a slow breath. "It's my fault. I didn't mean to actually hurt Adam. I get tired of him always messing with me. I just," a pause, "wanted to show him how it feels. To be the one laughing at him for a change."

Davenport frowned. Chase was blaming himself. He saw it coming, knew how the youngest of the three was more emotion. He doubted Adam really held what Chase did against him. It was just an accident and if anything, Adam was strong and proved it on multiple occasions. They all have. He hated seeing any of them beat themselves up over anything.


End file.
